Petunia Dursley y el niñoquevivió
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Recuerda, Petunia, el inmenso amor que profesabas por Lily. Enorgullécete de tu hermana porque el poder de su sacrificio le da la esperanza al mundo de vivir en paz. Ella vive en Harry. Por esto mismo te ruego, Petunia que lo ames. Déjalo en tu casa, Petunia. Ámalo. Cuídalo. Dale al niño lo que Lily deseó con toda su alma: la oportunidad de vivir."


_Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

_**Petunia Dursley y el niño-que-vivió**_

Aquella mañana, después del Halloween, Petunia Dursley había despertado con el amanecer. Una extraña sensación le había impedido dormir más que unos pocos intervalos de tiempo. Las horas se habían vuelto tortuosamente lentas y, para su disgusto, había soñado con Lily y Harry. Sí, debió haber sido la mención de ellos el día anterior por su esposo. O, tal vez, a que era el día de las brujas. Por algún motivo, había soñado con la hermana que no deseaba tener y el sobrino que tampoco quería conocer.

Se levantó temprano esa mañana, envolviéndose en una bata de seda color rosado mientras se apartaba de la cama y de su habitación.

Caminó, en primer lugar, al dormitorio de su pequeño hijo.

Dudley, de mejillas sonrosadas y pelo rubio, era un verdadero angelito en su moisés. Y era tan pequeño, tan hermoso mientras descansaba sumido en profundo sueño… Su madre le marcó un ligero beso en la frente, deseando poder ver siempre dormir a ese pedacito de su ser, de su corazón. Dudley se removió, molesto, pero ella supo que dormiría un poco más. Era un bebé extraordinario. Su razón de ser. Podría permanecer observandolo durante horas, más, sin embargo eso irritaría a su esposo cuando se levantara, para irse a trabajar. Le molestaría verla allí, taciturna y mirando al bebé.

Decidió, entonces, preparar el desayuno a Vernon.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio, dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero al llegar al último de los escalones sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Tardó unos pocos segundos en hacer la conexión.

Sus ojos se habían cruzado con la puerta principal de la casa.

En su sueño, Lily golpeaba la puerta de su casa – el hogar de Vernon, suyo y de Dudley – para irrumpir la paz acostumbrada de su morada. Al principio los desoía pero los ruidos continuaban, atronadores e incesantes. Sin embargo, Petunia no abría la puerta. Su hermana menor se oía desesperada detrás de la madera, implorando ayuda mientras que el bebé lloraba. A pesar de eso, Petunia no abría la puerta. Ella y su marido estaban riendo con los juegos de su hijo pequeño. Repentinamente, los gritos de su hermana cesaban pero el llanto del bebé se hacia más y más fuerte. Pero Petunia no abría la puerta.

Y despertaba. Una y otra vez.

Ese sueño se había repetido, por lo menos, tres veces esa noche.

Había sido una pesadilla extraña y triste. Triste porque el llanto de ese bebé era de dolor y desesperación. Y extraña porque había sido tan real y cruel. Tan… Posible e imposible a la vez.

Un escalofrío la recorrió.

Ni Lily ni su marido, James Potter, irían a su casa nunca. Se dijo, tranquilizadora. Ella lo sabía muy bien.

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando los pensamientos y caminó hacia la puerta, con calma. Ya debería haber pasado el repartidor por lo cual, las botellas con leche deberían hallarse junto a la entrada. Abrió la puerta, y, para su sorpresa había un bebé allí. El niño dormía, tranquilamente, en un pequeño moisés mucho más sencillo que el de su hijo. El bebé tenía el pelo negro, y resaltando en su frente, una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Petunia, petrificada, sólo pudo mirar fijamente al bebé.

El tiempo comenzó a fluir más lentamente.

Debatiéndose, luchando contra si misma, se inclinó hacia la criatura y la levantó entre sus brazos. El bebé se acomodó, un poco, sin abrir los ojos y continuó durmiendo. La mujer reparó, entonces, que había una carta entre las mantas del niño. La atrapó firmemente entre sus dedos temblorosos y leyó:

"_**Sra. Petunia Dursley, la entrada principal, número 4, Privet Drive"**_

Sus ojos se abrieron con espanto al reconocer el escudo de la escuela de magia. ¿¡Como no iba a reconocer aquel escudo donde aparecían un león, una serpiente, un tejon y un águila!? ¡Su hermana había recibido aquellas cartas durante seis años! Incluso ella había recibido una carta del mismo emisor… Tragó, con dificultad, mientras dejaba al bebé en el moisés nuevamente.

Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta, tragando con dificultad.

_**Estimada Sra. Dursley:**_

_** Estoy seguro que recordarás mi misiva anterior, y también las palabras con las que decliné tu inusual petición en aquella ocasión lejana. Pero me comunico contigo tantos años después, Petunia Evans, para hacerte yo una petición importantísima. **_

_**Lamento tener que informarte los desafortunados sucesos que ha enfrentado tú hermana, Lily. Soy conciente que la relación entre ustedes no es muy estrecha – al menos no de la misma forma que lo fue en el pasado – pero, al ser su pariente más próximo, debo informarte que tu hermana y su esposo, James Potter, han muerto. **_

_**Los Potter fueron asesinados la pasada noche del 31 de octubre por el mago oscuro más poderoso de nuestra época, Lord Voldemort. Lamento enormemente esta gran pérdida. Su muerte causa dolor y amargura para todos aquellos que tuvimos el placer de conocerlos. Sin embargo, el pequeño Harry Potter, a quien dejo a tu cargo, es el único sobreviviente a la catástrofe que destrozó a su familia. **_

_**Lily demostró su enorme valentía en un inmenso acto de amor al salvar a Harry de la muerte, sacrificándose ella en su lugar. Debido a esto, el niño está protegido por la magia más poderosa con la que contamos: el amor. Harry está bendecido por el amor de sus padres, y el sacrificio de Lily vive en él. Por este motivo al ser la persona más cercana a Lily eres tú, Petunia Evans, quien también mantiene vivo el sacrificio de tu hermana. Es la sangre que fluye en tus venas tanto como en las del niño la que reforzara la protección que ha marcado a Harry Potter. **_

_**Te pido, Petunia Dursley, que cuides a tu sobrino. Ámalo como a un hijo, hazle un sitio en tu hogar y deja que él entre en tu corazón. La protección de Harry incluirá también una protección para sus guardianes. Tú, tu esposo y tu hijo vivirán protegidos de cualquier hechicero, mago o bruja que pretenda dañarlos. Recuerda, Petunia, el inmenso amor que profesabas por Lily. Enorgullécete de tu hermana porque el poder de su sacrificio le da la esperanza al mundo de vivir en paz. Ella vive en Harry. Por esto mismo te ruego, Petunia que lo ames. Déjalo en tu casa, Petunia. Ámalo. Cuídalo. Dale al niño lo que Lily deseó con toda su alma: la oportunidad de vivir. Por la memoria de tu hermana, ama a Harry. Te lo ruego. **_

_**Hazlo Petunia, por el amor de Lily.**_

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. **_

Petunia terminó la lectura, paralizada. No podía procesar o entender, si quiera, lo que estuvo leyendo en ese momento, pese a que el contenido de la nota era importante y crucial. Las palabras, las letras y las frases se entremezclaron turbiamente en su cerebro confuso. El rostro de Lily y los gritos que escuchó en sus pesadillas volvieron a su mente…

Dejó caer la carta, confusa, mientras procesaba la información.

Y, entonces, gritó.

No era sólo por el bebé que ahora estaba en la puerta de su casa, llorando por el grito que ella había proferido. Definitivamente, no era por ese niño, su sobrino Harry, que había aparecido en su casa debido a intervención de Albus Dumbledore No era sólo por la pesadilla que había tenido y tampoco por el estremecimiento que le provocó ver al niño bajo el umbral de su puerta.

No, había más.

Ella gritó con horror por el trágico final de su hermana.

Y su chillido agudo alertó a Vernon, que estaba ya bajando las escaleras en ese momento. Horrorizada, corrió hacia él cuando escuchó su voz llamándola. Su marido, dos veces más corpulento que ella, la abrazó, conteniéndola de su pesar… sin saber cual era. Vernon sabía que la angustia de Petunia no era algo de lo que inquietarse seriamente, a menos que tuviese que ver con los Potter. Tal vez alguna celebridad había muerto, o algún vecino la había visto cuando…

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se percató de que había otro llanto en las cercanías. Un sonido diferente llenó la casa. Frunció el ceño, molesto, y miró hacia la puerta. Su cara se descompuso en una mueca desagradable.

— ¿Quién es? — Dudó intempestivamente, señalando el bulto que lloraba bajo el umbral de su puerta.

— ¿Quién? — Susurró ella, aturdida — Oh. Harry… — Dijo, recordando repentinamente al bebé.

Se giró, caminando hacia el niño y lo acunó en sus brazos torpemente. Vernon parecía que iba a desmayarse. Lo vivido el día anterior se reprodujo en su mente. Esas extrañas personas con capas, sus palabras referentes a los Potter… ¿Qué demonios era quien-tú-sabes? Una sensación amarga se instaló en su sistema. Su rostro se transformó nuevamente cuando vio a su esposa sosteniendo al bebé contra su pecho. No era bueno, no era nada bueno.

— ¿Qué Harry? — había inquirido él, al recuperar el color y la voz.

Ella clavó sus ojos en los de su marido, reuniendo fuerzas. Esto iba a ser difícil. Muy, muy difícil.

— M-mi sobrino… — Tomó aire, y exhaló — Él es _Harry Potter_.

Caminó temblorosa hacia el cesto, mientras el bebé sollozaba contra su pecho. Se inclinó, para tomar la carta entre sus manos y trató de leer la nota en su totalidad nuevamente. Ahora podía captar más su significado aunque no le servía de consuelo. Había perdido definitivamente a Lily. Antes, al menos, había tenido la certeza de que era asquerosamente feliz con aquellos fenómenos. Sabía que amaba con locura a su esposo y que tenía un hijo llamado Harry, en honor a su abuelo. Controló su temblor mientras que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

— Han muerto… — Susurró ella a modo de explicación, arrojándole una mirada sorprendida al bebé que seguía llorando— P-Pero _él_ sobrevivió… No-Nosotros somos s-sus únicos f-familiares con vida.

Escuchó a Vernon lanzar improperios y maldiciones. Petunia apretó fuertemente la carta cuando terminó la lectura. Buscó cuidadosamente la mejor forma de exponer su contenido. Vernon parecía estar en shock ahora que su rostro había perdido color.

— Tenemos que quedarnos con él — Dijo, en apenas en algo más que un suspiro. Procuró sonar más firme cuando continuó: — Tiene que quedarse

Vernon contempló la determinación en el rostro de Petunia. Sabía que no la haría desistir. Él no podía. Si era difícil discutir con su mujer, era aun más complejo hacer que ella desista de algo cuando se decidía.

— Haz que se calle— Sugirió entonces, mientras que el color comenzaba a subírsele a la cara — Haz que haga silencio o despertará a todo el vecindario — Ordenó.

Petunia hizo lo que su marido le pidió, y meció a Harry balanceándolo entre sus brazos tranquilizadoramente. Quería mantenerlo en silencio pero el bebé sólo se estremecía entre sollozos. Lo meció suavemente, sin pausa, para mantenerlo calmo. Vernon se sentó sobre una de las sillas, con el rostro contraído por la concentración. Petunia supo que Vernon estaba tomando una decisión respecto a sus palabras previas.

— Si se queda… — Comenzó él, mirando fijamente al niño con una expresión huraña y desagradable — No permitiré que se convierta en uno de esos… Fenómenos. En esta casa, ese chico no se volverá anormal.

Petunia simplemente pudo asentir, en acuerdo. Ella no quería otro mago en su familia. Otro bicho raro que cumpliera con lo que ella no pudo tener. Continuó meciendo al bebé, controlando los sollozos de este mientras que su marido se dirigía hacia la puerta, para recoger tanto el cesto como el periódico y las botellas que habían permanecido sobre la alfombrilla de la entrada. Emociones diferentes la abordaron instantáneamente.

_Ira._ ¿Por qué este niño, un _bebé_, había sobrevivido mientras que su hermana, una _bruja poderosa_, había fallecido? La carta no era muy precisa en ello. Sólo admitía que ella, su Lily, se había sacrificado por el bebé.

_Dolor_. La imagen de Lily se plasmó en su mente. Su hermanita pequeña había muerto. Recordó, con una amarga sonrisa, el cabello rojo intenso y los ojos verdes llameantes que la caracterizaban. La sonrisa amable y el carácter especialmente ardiente que ella tenía.

_Amargura._ Eso era lo que llenaba furiosamente su interior. De no haber sido por la existencia de los magos, Lily estaría viva. De no ser por esos _monstruos _ella no habría perdido a su hermana, porque Petunia había perdido a Lily muchos años antes.

Inconcientemente, Petunia Dursley posó sus ojos en el bebé, cometiendo entonces un gran error. Los ojos verdes de su hermana le devolvían una acuosa mirada a través de ese rostro.

¿_Cómo_ podría _no amar_ a ese niño?

Una dolorosa punzada aguijoneó en su interior, como un puñal en su corazón. Harry iba a ser el recordatorio constante de lo que había perdido… La prueba de que Lily no había sobrevivido, que no había tenido la oportunidad de seguir. Ella no, y él sí.

¿_Cómo_ podría _amar_ a ese niño?

_Lo siento, Lily_. Fue lo único que pensó.

* * *

_El primer día de Harry en casa de los Dursley. La idea surgió de una de las escenas eliminadas de Las Reliquias de la Muerte parte 1, cuando se despiden los Dursley de Harry._


End file.
